


Chokehold

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sobrellevar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> For sobrellevar.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The first Hey had been appreciative; she was small, and blonde, and very cute. The second Hey had been defensive and accompanied by the folding of arms; he was hitting on her. Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm guessing you're Mr Wentz."

"And … you're Keith Mars's assistant?" he hazarded.

"Daughter. My dad's busy today, he sent me." She patted the furry head butting against her hand. "And Backup."

"Oh hey there, feller," Pete squatted, holding one hand out for Backup to sniff. The thump of a tail, and Pete stroked his head.

"So, what exactly is the problem, Mr Wentz?"

He looked up and smiled. "Call me Pete. And it's a stalker. I want to find out who it is." He squinted, looking around at the construction site. "This place kind of gives me the creeps. I don't know if they're … here or not."

"Then why did you suggest it for meeting?" Veronica's arms went back to folded.

"Cover. Nobody'd bother us here."

"Right. So this stalker. How do you know it's just one? What have you had, threatening letters, phone calls? I mean, this is kind of a hazard of your job, right?"

"So you do know who I am," Pete grinned.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I know what you do. That's not the same thing."

"Good point." Pete paused. "Look, I get a lot of letters, emails. Sometimes my phone number gets out and I have to switch it, I get that many calls. Drives Patrick crazy." A smile flittered over for a second. "This is different," he said. "This one sends me pictures, of me and of the people I hang out with. Pictures of me through my windows, pictures of – they're taking _pictures_ of _Patrick_ through his window, and I have had enough. I want to know who's doing it." He looked at her. "I heard your dad was the best."

Veronica took out her notebook. "He is," she said, and flipped to a fresh page.


End file.
